jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Wyichi Ko
Wyichi Ko "Oh? You Like my Creations?!" -Wyichi Ko Showing off his monstrous fusions Wyichi Ko is apart of the Ko Brother's Cult, and plays an antagonistic role within the Fan-Made Jojo Part, Bloodiest Vendetta. '''Wyichi is quite intelligent and quite the goofy character. He doesn't tend to take things seriously, and the only time he is extremely serious, is when he is in combat, or when he is worshiping the Sub-Humans. He is intelligent, quite more so than his brothers. He was also born in china, and the Sub-human Race has piqued his interest. He was interested in mythology ever since he was little, and had grown to become an archaeologist before he had joined the cult. During His Archaeological travels, he had discovered the mummified corpse of a Sub-Human, and was inspired to join the Cult due to this discovery. He was also transformed Into a Vampire By Kanjo Ryoku. '''Abilities Vampire Abilities Zombie/Vampire Creation: '''The User can Create Zombies From Living people, or dead bodies. In order to transform a person into a vampire, you must give a sample of Vampire Extract (Blood or some sort of Sample) To a body. If this technique is perfected, they can also create other vampires with this technique. '''Enhanced Senses: This enhances the user's senses. The strength of these senses are adjustable by the user. Space Ripper Stingy Eyes: The user can shoot high pressurized fluid Jets from their eyes, which are strong enough to cut cleanly through a stone column. High-Level Regen: The body of the user is able to live even having vital body parts amputated. It will regenerate, and the body parts can also reattach themselves. Vampires also have the natural ability to control their detached body parts. Vaporization Freezing Technique: A freezing ability enabling the user to freeze their own body parts and transfer the loss of energy by touch. It is able to cancel out the ripple by freezing the blood in the ripple user's body. Fusion: The User has the ability to Graft parts of different organisms together. This ability is displayed in the series when Dio Makes Animal / Human Hybrid Zombies as pets, and later grafting his head on the decapitated body of Jonathan Joestar. Flesh Buds: '''The user's cells can spawn the flesh buds. Inserting these flesh buds into the brains of living beings will control them. If someone tries to remove the spore other than the user, the spore will grow tentacles in an attempt to kill both the host and the one trying to remove it. '''Hypnosis: '''The user is able to hypnotize people. '''Enhanced Strength Enhanced Speed Blood Sucking: The Vampires can suck their victims blood with their hands, digging their fingers directly inside a target in order to suck their blood. Sucking blood will strengthen a vampire, and can heal them if they were weakened before. Bodily Manipulation: '''The user can manipulate part of their body to do extraordinary things, such as when Wired Beck Formed Numerous Spikes from his body from his own body hair. '''Stand Abilities See: Love Removal Machine 3 LRM#3 '''Love removal Machine 3 can pull out the soul of the enemy, stuffing it within an object, or animal,(Sorta like Silver Chariot Requiem) and if the soul doesn’t have any sort of DNA similarity with the object, or animal, the creatures will fuse together to create mutated beasts under all of the user’s control. Usually, the creatures will die after the users abandon them, taking their energy back from the creature, but if the creature manages to survive, they will continue to serve the subconscious will of the user’s, seemingly acting on it's own to normal people, but it’s actually acting through the user’s primal emotions. '''Personality Wyichi Ko is quite the goof, sometimes referring to a joke book mid combat, in order to make his enemies laugh. He likes to have a good time, but when the time for combat is nigh, He is nothing to be reckoned with in the slightest, as his abilities are extremely powerful. Especially he fuses with his brothers, making True Love Removal Machine.